paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Patrol Chapter 1: The Winds Of Hope
It was a calm day in adventure bay and the pups were having a relaxing day off in the heat of the summer sun. Chase-Man, what a perfect day. Zuma-You said it dude, only it’s a little on the hot side. Rocky-Yeah I guess you could say we’re all “hot dogs” Skye-Yeah, but where’s the ketchup and mustard? Pups-Hahahaha. Meanwhile Ryder was working on his ATV when he noticed a small light seeming to come out of the ground. Ryder-What the? He walked inside and six pointed star formed on the floor. Ryder-W..What the!? Pups get in here! Each of them ran inside and were stunned at what they saw. Chase-Ryder sir…what’s going on? Ryder-I..I don’t know…but I’ve got a bad feeling. Just then a pillar of light shot up and 6 orbs of light flew outside and went in different directions. Zuma-Okay, I’m all kinds of freaked out right now. Rubble-You’re not the only one. Just then a small girl looked appeared in the light and smiled…but vanished with it. Marshall-U..Um g..g.guys..d..did you s..see that? Skye-Y..You mean the girl…yeah…Ryder…what’s going…on? Ryder-I don’t know Skye…but somehow…I get the feeling she knows us. Rocky-I’ve...gotta bad feeling about this. Ryder-Me too Rocky…me too… Meanwhile at a poacher camp far away. Poacher 1-Hahahaha, man what a haul. a red fox and a white wolf. Poacher 2-Yeah, their pelts will make a nice price on the ol black market. The little fox looked at them in pure fear. Fox-Y..You monsters, let us out!!! Poacher 1-Oh shut it! *kicks his cage* Wolf-Don’t waste your breath, these atrocities can’t be reasoned with. Poacher 2-You shut your mouth too! *kicks his cage* Each of them remained silent That night. Wolf-good, I think those idiots have gone to bed. Fox-Thank goodness…me don’t think me could take more abuse. The wolf who was pretty old got a good look at the little fox. He was still a pup, and a young one at that. Wolf-He kid, you seem awfully young to be on your own…what’s your name..and how old are you? Sora-M..My name’s S..Sora…I..I’m…F..five weeks old. I..I was getting food for me and my bwo Axel, but me was caught by these nuts. Silver-I see…my name’s Silver I’ve seen a lot in my time on this ol earth..and these nuts are right up there with some of the most despicably rotten humans I’ve ever seen. Sora-Yeah, I can see that…hunters are terrible..daddy told me how scary they are, but everyone has some good in them. Silver-Ha, what a naïve way to think…you have no idea what these people are. There worst then hunters, their Poachers! Sora-Poachers? Silver-They not only kill innocent animals…but they rip off their pelts and their bones and sell them for trophies! Sora was stunned Sora-T..There’s no way that’s true! No person is that rotten!!! Silver-You’ve got a lot to learn about this world kid…look…he threw a stone at a cabinet and it opened..and to sora’s horror pelts of other foxes and wolves where hanging in it. Sora-N..no..it..it can’t…it can’t be true… Silver-I’m sorry…but sometimes the best way to learn things is by seeing the terrible truth… Sora-Now I understand out situation…but I’m not giving up! We will get out of this I know it~! Silver-How? Sora-No clue, but we will don’t worry~! Sora said with a smile Silver-Ha, you are disgustingly optimistic…to think that in light of our current situation. *smile* Don’t lose that optimism of yours…if you believe we can get out..I won’t give up hoping either. Sora-Let’s get some sleep, I think we’re safe for now at least… Silver-Yeah… With that they went to sleep..but unknown to them an orb of white flew through the forest and was absorbed by Silver. Silver-Ugh..huh..wha? Silver woke up in a meadow. Silver-What the!? Where the freak am I!? Brisa-Hello there. Silver turned around and a girl with silver hair and reddish eyes was behind him, silver got into a pouncing position. Brisa-Whoa whoa whoa, easy! I mean no harm! Silver-Who are you, where am I!? Brisa-This is your dreams..and my name is Brisa ...I..I'm from a place far from here...you see...it's a shocking tale..but it's the truth! Silver-Hmm, you don't seem to be lying...very well, I chose to hear you out. Brisa-Good you see... with that Brisa told the tale of how she used the orbs to travel back in time and how..she died. Silver-Wait wait wait, let me see if I got this absurd story straight. Allow me to summarize you're story so far. Brisa-Sure. Silver-First, you're from a dark future where this criminal organization has taken over the world. Brisa -Correct. Silver-Second, They created these things known as the “orbs of chaos” which can control one of 6 powers. Brisa-Sadly yes... Silver-And...you're the spirit of the wind element? Brisa-Yes...Aby used her strength to send each of us back to this world...those monsters..see..they thought of us..as nothing but tools...but unknown to them...we each developed our own spirits...we hated what we were used for..but then...Aby gave us each hope...and once she absorbed us...we gave her the knowledge of that spell...and sent us back in time...she...died...but her spirit is still with each of us. Silver-Okay then, why aren't you looking for her? Brisa-Because...we're each finding pups...that are worthy of our power... Silver-Pups, why pups? Brisa-Isn't it obvious? That world is a world where they have no way to fight back, and their human companions get shot down if they try to help...that's why each of us decided to find pups that are worthy to help protect the future. Silver-And...what's that got to do with me? Bria-I chose you...I was watching you and that little fox stand up to those psycos..and liked what I saw...so I'm giving you my power. Just then a sideways diamond glowed on his chest. Bria-There we go. She said with a smile Silver-N..Now wait a min. I didn't sign up for this! Bria-I know it's kind of out of the blue but I know you'll be great...plus you could use this to escape and save that fox..as well as many other lives. Silver-Hehe, now you're speaking my language. So, what's with the diamond tattoo? Bria-That's my symbol, it's Native American..it's the symbol of wind. Silver-Ah, I see...thank you..Bria..I'll do what I can to help... Bria-I know you will...you're going to wake up soon..and before you do..you're power is.... The next Morning. Poacher 1-Hehe, finally my fave part of the job...prepping the merchandise. Sora-S..Stay back you jerks! hiding in the back of his cage Poacher 1-Oh hush! You're sorry excuse of a life will end soon. Silver-I wouldn't be so sure... Poacher 2-Eh, what was that? Silver-You heard me..now let us go..or else... Poacher 1-Or else what? Poacher- 2-Yeah, you're in a cage you stupid wolf. Silver-Ha ha hahahahaha. For now that is... Just then that diamond appeared on his chest. Poacher 1-W..what the!? Poacher 2-Where'd that come from!? Sora-S..Silver? Brisa-Your power is...the ability to control wind itself! Silver slammed his paws on the cage floor and a powerful wind flew in all directions shattering the bars. Poacher-W..What the heck!? Silver-You okay Sora? Sora-*laying on the ground away from the cage* Ugh, yeah I think so..but what the heck!? Silver-A new friend of mine..gave me this ol power..I'll tell ya later....now...how about we teach these idiots a lesson in pain. Sora-Hehe, now that's a class I can get behind. Poacher 2-Grrrrr, die you!!! fires a shotgun at silver Sora-Silver watch out! The gun fired, but then a small tornado surrounded Silver and each of the bullets were deflected. Silver-Heh, fool..I control wind itself...now..this is for those lives you've taken.. raises his paw in the air Silver-Take this! Hurricane Slash!!! just then a crescent shaped slash of wind tore the camp apart. Silver grabbed Sora and ran for it in a cloud of dust. Sora-Okay, mind telling me what the heck just happened!? Silver-hehe, yeah sure was quite the show...you see.. Silver explained about Brisa and his power over wind. Sora-Wow..that was strangely convenient, but none the less we made it out okay~! Silver-Yep, you better get going kid. Sora-K. Sora walked off Silver-Oh, and Sora. Sora-Yep? Silver-Don't lose that optimism of yours...no matter how bad things get...just know that there will be light on the other side of the tunnel. Sora-Thank you...I'll remember that. With that sora walked off out of sight. Silver-Well, now to find the rest of them...thanks Brisa...I'll stop that future from happening. Meanwhile that night at the Lookout, all the pups were in bed even Ryder. Ryder woke up in what seemed as a flower bed. Ryder-Huh, what? Aby-Hey Ryder. Ryder turned and to his shock it was that same girl from the pillar of light. Ryder-W..Wait you're! Aby-Yep, we see eachother once again..but meeting for the first time. Ryder-Oookay, soooo I take it I'm dreaming? Aby-Yep, I'm in your dream...you see..I need you and the paw patrol's help... Ryder-Well, our motto is Aby/Ryder-No job's to big, no pups to small. Ryder-Hehe, seems you know a bit about us. Aby-I..know more then you know... Ryder-what's wrong? Aby-What...I'm about to say..maybe beyond belief...but I swear it's all true. Ryder-Okay, well what is it? Aby-Y..You see.. Aby told him the whole story of what happened. Ryder-W..Whoa...that's...insane...and..horrifying thinking about. Aby-It's...It's a world of madness...I didn't care if I died those orbs of choas had to be taken away! Ryder-That's a brave statement...I'm so sorry that happened that way...so these orbs will find a home in some animals? Aby-yes..I..I need you to find them...I'll do what I can from here..but... Ryder-It's okay...you've done more then what I thought would even be possible...by the way..who are you? Aby smiled and said. Aby-A friend...a a close friend...